Present day hard surface cleaners typically utilize harsh anionic surfactants that can adversely affect the surface. Application of these cleaners requires at least a small amount of scrubbing or rubbing to effectively emulsify and remove dirt, oil, and grease. Such a mechanical removal of soils can further damage the surface, and may leave esthetically unacceptable streaks and swirls.
The anionic surfactant-based hard surface cleaners also can adversely affect the finish or shine of the cleaned surface. The cleaner therefore may contain a small amount of a wax or a silicone to impart a shine to the cleaned surface. Alternatively, a shine agent is applied to the surface after the cleaning step. In either case, the shine agent, either wax or silicone, is applied in low amounts and provides only a temporary shine effect. The shine agent typically does not contribute to the cleaning process.
The present invention is directed to overcoming problems associated with prior hard surface cleaners, and especially vehicle cleaners.